Love Money, My Family and Love You My Prince
by Melody AMPv Moon
Summary: Orihime—gadis cantik mata duitan, suka barang gratisan, dan murid sekolah International harus mati-matian menghidupi keempat adiknya. Pada suatu hari, ia bertemu Ulquiorra, lawan kelasnya. Bagaimana ceritanya? Fic special to Relya Schiffer. RnR please!


**Title** : Love Money, Love My Family and Love You... My Prince

**Desclaimer** : Bleach is being made by Tite Kubo. No other.

**Genre** : Romance-Humor

**Summary** : Orihime—gadis cantik mata duitan, suka barang gratisan, dan murid sekolah International Senior High School harus mati-matian menghidupi keempat adiknya. Pada suatu hari, ia bertemu Ulquiorra, lawan kelasnya. Bagaimana ceritanya?

**Warning **: Semuanya OOC *dijamin, pasti!*, DLDR sajalah...

.

.

"Banguuun!" seru seorang gadis berambut senja yang nampak terburu-buru dari arah pintu kamar sederhana yang berisikan empat anak-anak yang sedang tertidur lelap. Uh, mengganggu tidur orang saja!

Satu diantaranya—anak perempuan yang tidur dibalik selimut tebal bermotif bintang mengeluh. "Kak, sabar doong!"

"Eh! Gak boleh gitu! Sekarang sudah jam enam. Kalian mau tidur sampai kapan? Yuzu, ayo cepat masak! Karin, beres-beres rumah! Yachiru, jangan tidur terus, taman berantakan! Lily, piring numpuk! Cepat cepat cepat! Kita harus serba cepaat!" gadis yang merupakan kakak pertama dalam keluarga kecil ini mengomel terus saat melihat keempat adiknya bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur. Tapi bagaimanapun, mereka harus kerja setiap hari. Ya, itulah kegiatan sehari-hari keluarga ini.

"Kak Orihimee, aku ngantuuuk," keluh Yachiru—adik bungsu keluarga kecil tersebut.

Orihime Inoue—kakak sulung yang cantik semapai itu menggembungkan pipinya dan dibuat kesal. Sebenarnya dia bisa mengerti tentang anak kecil yang tidak biasa kerja keras. Yah, mungkin karena tuntutan, terpaksa bocah kecil berumur 5 tahun itu harus ikut kerja tiap pagi dan sore. Malam dikasih dispen waktu kerja, karena biasanya anak kecil paling duluan tidur.

"Ayolah, Yachiru! Sebentar lagi kakak pergi ke sekolah baru. Kakak gak bisa ngebayangin tentang sekolah itu. Mewah, makan gratis tiap hari, pinjam buku gratis, banyak barang-barang unik yang bisa dibawa buat oleh-oleh kayak patung, guci, vas, lukisan dan waah... banyak taman yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga bagus!" kata Orihime antusias.

"Dasar! Gak bisa ngehargai dikit orang yang lagi tidur. Tuh, mimpi indah aku sama Kanata Hongo lenyap, _lost with no direction_! Suara kakak yang cempreng itu bikin Kanata-chan kabur dan ketakutan," protes Lilynette sambil melipat selimutnya.

Orihime kesal. "Ah! Mimpi bisa disambung nanti."

"Emangnya kayak sinetron pake acara _bersambung_ segala?" amuk Lily.

"Jangan ngomel! Cepat ganti baju!" seru Orihime. Ia mengganti piyama kuningnya dengan seragam sekolah.

Yuzu membuka laci dan melihat ratusan lembaran daftar harga makanan dan peralatan rumah tangga dari beberapa toko, supermarket dan mall. Semuanya diskon, diskon dan diskon. Ia meraih selembar kertas yang nampaknya masih baru.

"Kak, pagi ini toko _Hirako Yasai_ kan lagi diskon. Wortel sekilo xx yen, salad sekilo xx yen, dan—" belum Yuzu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Orihime menarik Karin yang sedang membereskan selimutnya.

"Ayo, Karin! Kita berburu sayuran murah meriah pagi ini!" seru Orihime.

"EEEH! KAKAK!" Yuzu, Lily dan Yachiru kaget total melihat aksi kakak sulungnya itu. Benar-benar memalukan! Apalagi untuk seorang gadis, berumur sweet seventeen. Aduuh!

.

Ya itulah kegiatan pagi hari di keluarga bermarga Inoue ini. Ribut, tetangga-tetangga sebelah sudah memakluminya.

Orihime Inoue adalah putri sulung yang saat ini sudah menduduki bangku SMA. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat periang, keras kepala, ramah, serampangan, dan suka apapun yang berbau uang serta serba gratis. Meski begitu dia adalah kakak yang pemberani. Dialah yang menjadi penopang keluarga ini selama 4 tahun setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal.

Karin Inoue adalah adik kedua yang sifatnya tenang, acuh tak acuh, jago silat dan perhitungan. Yuzu Inoue adalah adik ketiga yang ramah, pendiam juga jago masak. Lilynette Inoue adalah adik keempat yang cerewet, maniak fashion dan bermimpi dapat cowok idaman. Sedangkan Yachiru Inoue adalah adik bungsu yang hobi makan, bermain, dan pecinta binatang.

Mereka berlima sangat akrab, walau sering ribut. Tapi karena ribut itulah yang menumbuhkan rasa cinta dalam keluarga ini.

.

Pagi ini, Karin terpaksa mengayuh sepeda kunonya dengan membonceng Orihime di belakangnya. Dia mengayuh dengan kecepatan penuh. Bahkan motor Harley Davidson yang melaju diatas rata-rata berhasil dikalahkan telak oleh sepeda kuno, kucel, kotor, kadaluarsa dan nggak layak pakai milik Karin.

"Ayo! Ayo!" Orihime berteriak penuh semangat tanpa mempedulikan penderitaan yang dirasakan oleh Karin. Menyedihkan.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, wah rupanya ramai sekali. Orihime tidak mau kalah. Dan tampaknya dia sudah lupa soal budaya mengantri dan disiplin. Main serobot, ya itulah pilihannya demi mendapatkan sayuran murah. Habis, nyari yang murah zaman sekarang dimana sih? Langka!

Banyak ibu-ibu, tante-tante dan nenek-nenek menyorakkan protesnya karena kehabisan sayuran murah meriah, juga kalah antrian sama Orihime. Wow, rupanya gadis sulung keluarga Inoue itu lincah juga ya bisa bergerak cepat di kerumunan. Apalagi keluar dari kerumunan dapat 3 kantong sayuran. Karin sampai jantungan melihatnya.

"Dapat! Ayo kita pulang!" kata Orihime tersenyum senang.

"Sudah jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Kakak mau masuk jam berapa?" tanya Karin.

Orihime melirik ke arah jam tangannya. DOENG! Rupanya benar. Sudah jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Nah, sekolah barunya kan masuk tepat pukul tujuh. "GYAA!" teriak Orihime panik yang membuat satu pasar ikut heboh. "Kalau begitu kamu pulang bawa belanjaan, dan jaga adik-adikmu. Kakak mau sekolah dulu. Daah!" sambungnya tergesa-gesa, dan langsung pergi ke sekolah.

"Dasar kak Orihime aneh," komentar Karin. "Ya sudahlah, aku mau pulang."

.

Duk. Duk. Duk. Sudah dua belas menit Orihime berlari melintasi trotoar, jembatan, taman, bukit dan gang-gang kecil. Jarak sejauh 3 km itu berhasil ditempuh dalam waktu singkat. Sebenarnya gadis bermata abu-abu ini mengeluh atas pegal-pegal dan encok di kakinya. Tapi demi bisa duduk manis di kelas sekolah elit SMA Karakura International, demi dapat biaya sekolah GRATIS... apapun cobaan, apapun rintangannya, akan ia hadapi.

Akhirnya, sampailah ia di gerbang sekolah terelit, terindah, terbagus dan ter ter segalanya. Terlihatlah gerbang setinggi 8 meter dengan dihiasi tanaman bunga disekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakangnya, muncul sederetan puluhan mobil warna-warni kayak pelangi bermerek Marcedes Benz, Civic, Camry, BMW dan lain-lain. Orihime terbelalak kaget saat mengetahui siapa yang keluar dari dalam puluhan mobil mewah tersebut.

Siswa-siswi SMA Karakura International rupanya diantar ke sekolah oleh sopir pribadinya. Haduh, udah mobil mewah kinclong, punya supir pribadi, baju bersih, handphone blackberry, laptop apple, ganteng-ganteng, cantik-cantik, wangi dan tajir pula. Beda jauh sama Orihime yang kali ini penampilannya sederhana, tas dan sepatu udah rombeng, manalagi ke sekolah jalan kaki. Gak bermodal!

Karakura International Senior High School sebenarnya adalah sekolah favorit dan terelit di negara Jepang. Siswa-siswinya didominasi oleh anak-anak para pejabat, pengusaha, artis, apalagi jenius, sopan dan ramah. Nah lho, beda jauh kan sama Orihime—anak orang biasa dan gak punya harta banyak. Beruntunglah, dia masih dianugrahi otak jenius, walau tipe dadakan dan sementara yang gak semua orang punya, nyatanya gadis itu berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah ini.

Karena malu, juga demi harga diri, Orihime tidak tahan berlama-lama di depan gerbang dan dikerumuni oleh siswa-siswi anak pejabat. Bisa-bisa mati gaya dan diledek habis-habisan. Jadi dia bergegas masuk ke dalam sekolah dan mencari kelas barunya.

Hari pertama belajar, dia sudah diterima sebagai siswi di Executive Class. E-Class adalah kelas khusus yang menampung murid-murid yang berprestasi, jenius dan memiliki keterampilan khusus. Siapapun yang masuk ke kelas E-Class akan mendapatkan beasiswa—sekolah gratis selama tiga tahun sampai lulus. Juga dapat penghargaan berupa Piala Emas, dan liburan gratis ke Hawaii sekeluarga. Bahkan Orihime mendengar kabar dari kepsek SMA Karakura International itu kalau yang masuk ke kelas E-Class hanya dirinya sendiri. Kalau begitu, dia sudah yakin 100%, ia akan meraih semua hadiahnya. Hore!

Orihime memasuki bangunan megah itu *kayak di Ouran High School*. Dia tetap memperhatikan langkahnya. Pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi dia tidak boleh sampai berlari-lari di koridor. Habis, sepanjang perjalanan siswi yang lain terlihat anggun. Bikin iri.

Belum juga sampai ke E-Class tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan sesuatu. Tepatnya di taman bagian dalam sekolah banyak para siswi yang berkumpul dan menjeritkan sesuatu. Mirip para fans yang bertemu tokoh idola. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

"Itu Schiffer-kun! Dia keren ya?" seru para ladies malu-malu.

"GYAA! Ulquiorra ganteeeng!" ladies yang lain menjerit histeris saat melihat sesosok siswa yang berjalan dengan elegan dan tenang.

'_Ada apa sih?' _tanya Orihime dalam hati.

Orihime bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang diributkan oleh para siswi SMA bergenre International itu. Rupanya, seorang cowok yang kelihatannya kelainan genetik dari orangtuanya. Gimana gak kelainan? Udah kulit putih pucat kayak orang mati, mana tahan Orihime melihatnya. Kayak mayat hidup. Matanya yang hijau emerald itu pun terbilang langka. Gak semua orang terlahir dengan mata hijau. Tapi, lumayan indah sih, pikir Orihime.

'_Eh, barusan aku mikir apa?' _Orihime menggeleng-geleng. "Ano, dia itu siapa ya?" tanyanya pada salah seorang siswi yang sedang menjerit histeris.

"Lho? Gak tau ya? Dia itu kan Ulquiorra Schiffer. Anaknya Aizen Schiffer—aktor film _Titanic_, The _Lord of the Rings, Pirates of Carribean_ dan _Avatar_ (?) yang terkenal itu. Dia juga murid E-Class yang sangat jenius. GYAA! Dia itu bagai malaikat yang datang dari surga, ooh _perfect_!" jawab si gadis itu histeris.

DOOONG! Bagai ada gong super jumbo yang dipukul tepat di dekat telinga Orihime, rasanya dunia benar-benar mau kiamat, langit mau runtuh, dan tanah mau terbelah kalau ternyata ada seorang siswa yang juga murid E-Class. Apa-apaan ini? Setahu Orihime, hanya dia yang masuk E-Class. Kok harus ada cowok anak aktor terkenal seperti itu sih?

Karena tidak terima nasib, entah dikemanakan rasa malunya itu, Orihime segera berteriak, "TIDAK BISA! KAMU TIDAK BOLEH JADI MURID E-CLASS!"

Spontan orang yang ditunjuk-tunjuk Orihime menatap heran, diikuti para fansnya yang ikut bingung.

"Dia itu kenapa?" para _ladies _saling tanya.

Ulquiorra yang dikenal sebagai sosok yang pendiam, dingin dan angkuh itu hanya berdiri mematung menatapi tingkah aneh Orihime. Tentu saja, harus! Baru saja ia datang ke sekolah sudah diteriakin seperti itu oleh seorang siswi yang jelas-jelas tidak dikenalnya.

"Kenapa kamu diam saja? Cepat ngomong!" geram Orihime.

"Terserah kau saja, _onna_," kata Ulquiorra datar dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Orihime juga para fansnya.

"I-ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kalo ada dia, sama saja aku punya saingan. Kalo dia melebihi aku, hadiah, beasiswa, piala, liburan, piagam, penghargaan semuanya akan lenyap gara-gara direbut. Itu keterlaluan!" geram Orihime dan bikin orang-orang disekitarnya heran. "HEY KAMU! AKU GAK AKAN KALAH DARI KAMUU!" serunya sambil menyusul Ulquiorra.

Nampaknya Ulquiorra, siswa E-Class itu menghiraukannya.

.

"Kita mulai rapatnya sekarang," kata Pak Kepsek. Entah kenapa Kepsek Barragan *sejak kapan Barragan jadi kepsek?* tiba-tiba mengadakan rapat mendadak E-Class. "Bapak ucapkan selamat kepada kalian yang telah diterima sebagai murid E-Class. Bapak—" belum Pak Barragan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Orihime cepat-cepat memotongnya.

"Bapak bohong! Katanya cuma aku yang diterima di E-Class. Kok ternyata ada dia sih!" protes Orihime sambil tunjuk-tunjuk Ulquiorra yang sedang berdiri tegap di sebelahnya. Saking kesalnya juga, ditariknya kerah jas Pak Barragan lalu diguncangkannya dengan tidak sopan. Kesannya kayak ngebangunin orang keracunan.

Ulquiorra mengernyit saat menatap perbuatan Orihime yang tidak sopan itu. "Hey, hentikan!" kali ini bukan suara datar yang terdengar dari mulut pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu, melainkan suara menggeram. Kesal main.

Tapi Orihime menghiraukan cowok pucat disebelahnya itu. Secara, orang protes dan marah sejenis Orihime gak bisa diganggu gugat walau disebelahnya ada gong extra jumbo yang dipukul sama King Kong. "Terus beasiswa, piala, dan hadiahnya gimana?" tanyanya pada sang kepsek yang saat ini sudah sesak napas dan benar-benar kelihatan kayak keracunan.

"O-oek..." Pak Barragan kecekik dan batuk-batuknya kambuh lagi. "Uhuk, uhuk."

Jijik karena mendapat cipratan hujan lokal dari mulut beraroma bawang Pak Barragan, Orihime segera menjauh.

"Ka-karena itu, uhuk. Karena itu, aku meminta kalian rapat untuk membahas hal ini." Akhirnya Pak Barragan mengatakannya dengan selamat.

"Hadiahnya dibagi jadi dua? Te-terus masa pialanya dipotong jadi dua? Nanti gimana bentuknya? Te-terus liburannya..." Orihime benar-benar kacau balau.

"Siapa yang dapat nilai tertinggi di E-Class akan menjadi pemenangnya!" kata Kepsek Barragan tiba-tiba. "Intinya kalian sebagai siswa terpilih sekolah ini akan bersaing menjadi yang terbaik."

"Ke-kenapa bisa?" Kali ini Orihime kaget luar biasa. Rupanya benar apa yang telah ia duga sebelumnya. Bisa-bisa impiannya dapat yang gratis-gratis di sekolah ini lenyap. "Terus kalo aku gak menang, aku tetap bisa sekolah gratis disini kan?"

Pak Barragan menggeleng. "Tidak, kamu harus bayar 8.000.000 yen per tahun."

GUBRAK! Bagai tertinggang meteor, tertelan bumi bulat-bulat dan terhisap ke dalam lubang hitam jagat raya, Orihime mati gaya, mati rasa, bahkan kalau bisa inginnya mati saja sekarang juga. 8.000.000 yen? Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan uang sebesar itu?

Bruk. Akhirnya gadis sulung di keluarga Inoue itu jatuh pingsan dengan tidak anggun.

"Nona Inoue, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Pak Kepala Sekolah mendadak histeris.

"Bodoh," komentar Ulquiorra sinis.

.

Malam harinya, di saat hujan deras turun membasahi kota Karakura.

"Gawat! Kakak sakit demam," kata Yuzu panik.

"Minta air, cepat!" perintah Karin.

"Ya, ya," kata Lily yang berlari ke arah dapur dengan tidak minat.

"Kak Orihime, kenapa kakak malah sakit?" Yachiru mengguncangkan tubuh Orihime yang nyawanya entah tinggal berapa persen mendiami jasadnya.

"Kalo pingsan gini, biasanya sembuh sama duit," kata Karin menyimpulkan.

"Sejak kapan tau?" tanya Lily yang sudah membawa sebaskom air es.

"Nih lihat." Karin berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Tanpa aba-aba ia berteriak, "WAAAH! ADA ACARA TV BAGUS TUH! PEMENANGNYA DAPAT BONEKA PIKACHU, 10 JUTA YEN PLUS BERLIAN 30 KG!"

Brak! Tiba-tiba terdengar hentakan kaki dari tempat Orihime berbaring. Rupanya... si kakak sulung keluarga Inoue itu sudah sadar. Cepat betul! "Mana? Mana? Harus ikut nih."

"Tapi bohong," ledek Karin.

"GRRR!" kepulan wedus gembel telah memenuhi kepala Orihime. "Jangan nipuuu doooong!" amuknya sambil melempar bantal ke arah Karin.

"Tuh kan, kalau berani menipu soal duit resikonya begini," kata Lily terkekeh melihat kakaknya—Karin diserang habis-habisan oleh kakak sulungnya. "P-U-A-S!"

Tiba-tiba, "Wah! Lihat kak! Ada seorang kakak yang kehujanan di luar, dan nampaknya butuh pertolongan," kata Yachiru sambil menunjuk seseorang dari jendela kamar.

Orihime dan ketiga adiknya menghampiri si adik bungsu dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Yachiru. Baru saja ia melihatnya beberapa detik, kedua mata Orihime membulat sempurna dan terbesit rasa kesal luar biasa yang meledak-ledak di dalam hatinya.

"DIA ITU SAINGAN KAKAK!" serunya menggelegar.

"Eh, saingan apa?" Karin meminta perulangan.

"Dia yang bakal ngerebut semua hadiah yang seharusnya kakak dapat. Dan dia yang bisa bikin kakak bayar sekolah seharga 8 juta yen! Liburan ke Hawaii akan jatuh ke tangan dia!" kata Orihime menggerutu panjang lebar.

"Waah, tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kita harus hajar dia dari sini!" kata Lily.

Tapi, "Kak, kok dia kayak dikejar-kejar sesuatu? Dia tampak kelelahan. Kasihan kak, dia kehujanan. Gak pake jas hujan, juga gak bawa payung," kata Yachiru penuh prihatin terhadap sosok Ulquiorra yang saat ini terlihat sedang kesusahan.

"Emang kakak peduli. Ngapain nolong musuh," ujar Orihime ketus.

"Kenapa tangannya berdarah?" tanya Yuzu.

Orihime kaget. Ditatapinya pemuda berkulit pucat itu yang sedang berteduh di bawah pohon milik tetangganya. Terlihat bekas goresan benda tajam di tangan kanan pucat Ulquiorra. Juga ada luka lebam di pipi pucat pemuda itu. Apa gerangan yang terjadi pada Ulquiorra?

Bruk. Tiba-tiba pemuda bermata emerald itu jatuh pingsan. Sontak Orihime dan keempat adiknya panik.

"GYAA! Kakak itu pingsan!" jerit Yachiru.

Tanpa berpikir lama, Orihime meraih payung yang berada di kamarnya dan berlari ke luar rumah untuk menolong Ulquiorra. Meskipun pemuda yang menjadi ancaman impiannya itu sangat dibencinya, tapi entah mengapa saat melihatnya menderita seperti itu ia jadi merasa kasihan. Segalak-galaknya Orihime, ia juga punya sisi baik.

"Eeeh, emangnya kak Hime bisa ngangkat kakak yang pingsan itu sendirian?" tanya Lily. "Ngangkat guci 3 kilo aja gak kuat. Bisanya kan kuat kalo urusannya duit sama barang gratisan."

"Ya, ya, aku bantu dia..." kata Karin. Segera ia menyusul Orihime.

.

Kedua kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan sepasang mata hijau emerald nan indah itu perlahan-lahan terbuka.

Bukan warna hitam yang dilihat, melainkan warna cerah lampu Neon yang silau. Bukan suara rintik-rintik hujan deras yang didengar, tapi suara anak kecil yang menggerutu. Di tempat itu tidak basah, melainkan kering. Di tempat itu tidak dingin, tapi hangat.

'_Dimana aku?_' tanya Ulquiorra dalam hati.

"Waah, kakak sudah bangun!" kata Yuzu.

Ulquiorra merintih saat mencoba bangun. Tubuhnya masih kaku.

"Jangan bangun dulu, kak! Kakak masih kecapean," saran Yuzu.

Tetapi Ulquiorra membantah dan terus mencoba duduk. Seketika ia merasakan sakit luar biasa di tangan kanannya. "Ukh."

"EEEH! Tuh kan sakit," jerit Yuzu setengah panik.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu, "Waaah, kakak! Dia sudah bangun!" teriak Yachiru.

"EEH! MANA, MANA?" teriak histeris Orihime, Karin dan Lily. Brak Brik Bruk. Mereka lari dan menciptakan suara ribut di lantai. Mirip orang yang dikejar anjing.

Alis Ulquiorra bertaut. Tampaknya ia kenal dengan salah satu suara yang berteriak itu. Dan benar dugaannya. Dari arah pintu muncul Orihime dan kedua perempuan yang lebih muda darinya.

"Kau..."

"Kamu gak apa-apa kan, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime dengan nada membentak. Pemuda itu sampai bingung, Orihime itu nanya karena khawatir apa nanya maksa sih?

"Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Eeh, bukan waktunya bertanya. Udah untung kamu kami tolong. Kalo gak kamu udah mati kedinginan di luar sana. Kamu juga beruntung dapat pengobatan dan air gratis di sini. Pokoknya kamu harus bayar nanti."

Keempat adik Orihime _sweatdrop_ tak karuan.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas dengan tenang. Sebenarnya ia merasa risi saat bertemu Orihime. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?"

"Eeh! Bukannya bilang terima kasih. Kok malah nanya gitu. Kalo kamu gak mau aku bakal ngusir kamu sekarang juga!"

"Ya, terima kasih, _onna_," ujar Ulquiorra datar. Tapi entah kenapa dari cara pengucapannya ada aura lain dari wajahnya yang menghipnotis para kaum Hawa yang begitu tertarik pada kaum Adam. Disaat tubuhnya lemah seperti itu, Ulquiorra terlihat... tampan.

Ada debaran jantung yang cukup keras di dada Orihime. '_A-apa ini?_'

Tapi... "KYAAAA! KAKAK GANTENG BANGEET! LILY MAU DOONG JADI PACAR KAKAAK!" teriak histeris Lilynette. Memang pada dasarnya dia suka cowok ganteng.

"EEEEH!" Orihime dan ketiga adik lainnya kaget setengah mati. Ulquiorra sendiri cuma bengong.

"Jangan ngaco! Mana mau dia sama anak bau kencur kayak gini!" protes Orihime sambil menarik Lily yang memeluk Ulquiorra dengan erat.

"Aku cantik kok! Aku bisa masak. Aku bisa ngejahit. Aku bisa ngepel. Aku bisa nyapu. Aku bisa bersihin kamar. Aku bisa nyetrika. Aku calon istri yang baik. Bahkan aku bisa bikinin anak seberapapun yang kak Ulqui mau," cerocos gadis cerewet stadium akhir ini seenaknya dan gak ada titik komanya.

Lagi-lagi Orihime kesal main dibuatnya. Apalagi kata-kata terakhir Lily. Sembarangan dia bicara begitu. "Kakak gak ngizinin kamu nikah sama cowok yang udah ngerebut semua hadiah dari kakak!"

"Mereka ribut lagi deh," kata Yuzu pasrah.

"Kak, dia itu masih cape. Jangan diganggu dulu. Lebih baik kita biarkan dia istirahat disini," saran Karin. Dan sebenarnya dia juga sudah kesal lihat kakaknya ribut melulu sama Lilynette.

"Iya. Kasihan Ulqui-chan. Dia pasti lelah sekali," bela Yachiru.

"Eh, tidur di kamarku? Tidak bisa!" bantah Orihime.

"Kakak tidur saja di kamar kami!" balas Karin.

"Kalo gitu Lily mau tidur sama Ulqui-kun!" Lilynette ngomong asal lagi.

Jduagh! Orihime menjitak kepala Lily dengan kasar. Gadis kecil yang dijitaknya langsung menangis keras. "HUAAAAA!"

"Kalo tidur dikamarku, bayar 100 yen/jam!" kata Orihime dengan nada mengancam.

"KAKAAAAAK!" ketiga adiknya langsung mengamuk dan menolak keputusan aneh kakak sulungnya.

.

Mentari pagi telah menyapa bumi dengan pancaran sinarnya yang hangat. Ulquiorra kembali membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan. Ini pertama kalinya ia tidur di kamar orang lain. Apalagi kamar seorang perempuan.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Ulquiorra-kun," sapa gadis berambut senja sambil membawa sarapan.

"_Ohayou,_" balas Ulquiorra datar.

"Ayo sarapan dulu. Ulquiorra-kun pasti lapar," kata Orihime sambil menyodorkan nampan berisi sepiring bubur, segelas susu, segelas air putih dan segelas teh. Wew!

"Panggil aku Ulquiorra!"

"Kalo begitu panggil aku Orihime!"

"Tidak mau. Kepanjangan."

"Namamu juga kepanjangan! Setidaknya kamu bisa memanggilku Hime."

Ulquiorra tidak membalasnya, dan hanya terdiam. Ia menatap ke isi nampan tersebut. Sebenarnya ia agak jijik. Di rumah, sarapan pagi menunya tidak begini. "Tidak ada spagetti?"

"Hah? Spagetti? Sudah untung kamu diberi makan. Malah minta yang aneh-aneh!"

"Tidak ada madu."

Orihime mulai geram. '_Apa-apaan sih nih cowok? Lagaknya kayak pangeran kerajaan!'_

"Tidak ada! Gak ada masakan luar negeri disini!" tegas Orihime.

"Kalau begitu aku mau barbeque!" pinta Ulquiorra.

"Eeeh! Emangnya aku punya duit buat bayar tuh makanan. Barbeque mahal tau! Hidup tuh harus serba ngirit!"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau makan."

GRRRR! Lagi-lagi kesabaran Orihime sudah ada di ujung tanduk. Apa-apaan Ulquiorra ini? Dikira dia cowok yang keren dan tidak manja. Tapi melihat tingkah lakunya sekarang... keterlaluan!

"Kalau gitu aku bakal menyuapimu sekarang juga!" seru Orihime sambil mengambil semangkuk bubur. Sesendok bubur segera mendekati mulut Ulquiorra.

Tapi Ulquiorra segera menghindar. Orihime marah besar. Dengan pantang menyerah ia terus berusaha mencoba menyuapi Ulquiorra yang tidak mau makan itu. Sampai-sampai...

"UWAAA!" Orihime terjatuh lalu menubruk Ulquiorra. Mereka berdua berguling-guling dengan indah sampai Orihime tergeletak di bawah Ulquiorra.

Prang! Mangkuk berisi bubur itu pecah. Penghuni rumah kaget dan berlari ke arah sumber suara.

Wajah Orihime sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Debaran jantungnya lebih cepat 3 kali lipat dari yang normal. Inilah posisi yang baru dia rasakan sekarang. Apa yang akan dilakukan Ulquiorra pada posisi seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra menyentuh untaian senja milik Orihime dengan lembut. Apakah ia mencoba untuk membelainya?

"U-Ulquiorra-kun."

"Kau manis juga, _onna_."

Dooong! Itu pujian kah? Atau gombal garing? Atau ia mencoba mempermainkan dirinya? Hanya ada satu yang ada di pikiran Orihime. '_Dia cowok Playboy!'_

Dug. Dug. Dug. Keempat adik Orihime telah sampai di sumber suara. Sontak mereka kaget setengah mati melihat pemandangan spektakuler di kamar Orihime.

"KYAAA! DASAR PLAYBOY!" teriak histeris Orihime sambil menendang perut Ulquiorra hingga pemuda itu terlempar ke dekat jendela.

Sedangkan keempat adik Orihime, "KYAAA, MESUUUM!"

"Ulquiorra-kun, aku tidak menyangka. Kamu selingkuh sama kakakku! Aku tarik kata-kataku, kalau aku gak akan pernah jadi istrimu!" kata Lily penuh amarah.

'_Lagian sejak kapan aku mau jadi istrimu?' _batin Ulquiorra sambil menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Aku hajar kamu yang sudah melecehkan kakakku!" kata Karin yang sudah memegang tongkat baseball yang entah ia dapat darimana.

"Iya. Aku gak akan maafin dia!" dukung Yuzu yang sudah bawa spatula.

"Kak Orihime tidak boleh disentuh oleh laki-laki lain!" tambah Yachiru yang sudah pegang sapu.

"Cukup!" Orihime menghentikan aksi keempat adiknya. "Tadi cuma kecelakaan. Kakak jatuh dan menubruk dia. Kami terguling-guling dan akhirnya... kakak ditindih Ulquiorra-kun."

"Panggil aku Ulquiorra!" kata Ulquiorra tiba-tiba.

"Berisik! Kamu juga dari tadi manggil aku _onna, onna _melulu!" protes Orihime.

"Terus kenapa tadi kakak teriak 'Dasar Playboy' ke dia?" tanya Karin.

"Eh!" tersentak Orihime. "I-itu karena kakak disebut manis."

"Tuh kan, pasti ada apa-apanya! Kalo gitu kita hajar dia!" seru Lily.

"YA!" seru ketiga adik yang lainnya.

Baru saja mereka maju satu langkah, tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Ting tong.

"A-ano, ada tamu. Kalian buka pintu ya! Kakak mau bereskan pecahan mangkuk," kata Orihime.

"Gak bisa! Nanti kakak dilecehkan lagi sama dia!" bantah Karin.

"Kalo gitu, Yachiru dan Yuzu bisa temenin kakak disini."

"Baiklah kalo begitu," kata Karin. "Ayo, Lily!" Keduanya pun bergegas pergi untuk membuka pintu. Orihime tentu saja merasa lega.

.

"Permisi, ada oraaang?" tanya pemuda berambut biru langit di depan pintu.

"Eh, yang sopan dong, Grimmjow!" seorang wanita berambut hijau toska menasehati pemuda disampingnya yang ternyata bernama Grimmjow.

"Ya, Nel. Aku tau."

Cklek. Pintu itu terbuka. "Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Karin.

"Ano, apa kalian melihat pemuda yang tampan?" tanya Nel.

"Pemuda... yang... tampan?" Karin dan Lily melong. Pertanyaan konyol yang kurang spesifik.

"Bodoh! Mana ada yang bisa jawab kalo pertanyaannya kayak gitu!" protes Grimmjow. "Apa kalian melihat seorang pemuda tingginya 169 cm, beratnya 55 kg, bertubuh ramping, rambutnya hitam, matanya hijau, dan berkulit putih pucat?" kali ini pertanyaannya sangat lengkap.

"Namanya Ulquiorra Schiffer," tambah Nel.

Karin dan Lily kaget.

"Oohhh~" belum Lily bicara, Karin sudah memotongnya. Ya, bagaimanapun ia harus was-was terhadap orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Memangnya anda siapa?" tanya Karin. "Kami tidak lihat tuh."

"Aku Grimmjow, dia pacarku Neliel. Aku keponakan Ulquiorra. Kemarin malam ada insiden di Hotel Yamato *kayak di pelajaran sejarah aja*, Ulquiorra kena serangan pembunuh bayaran yang mengincar teman ayahnya. Lalu ia kabur," kata Grimmjow.

"Hey cukup! Gak perlu sedetail itu dong!" protes Nel. "Apalagi sama orang yang gak dikenal."

"Kalo gak detail mereka mana tahu!"

Dari dalam rumah, terdengar suara, "Waah, Ulquiorra-kun makannya banyak ya!" Suara cempreng dan kekanakan milik Yachiru ini kalau sudah bicara disaat senang atau marah pasti volumenya paling gede.

"Hah, Ulquiorra?" tersentak Grimmjow dan Nel. "Hey! Minggir aku mau ketemu dia!"

"Eeh! Jangan main serobot dong, ini rumah orang!" protes Karin.

"Hey kalian rambut biru sama rambut ijo, keluar dari rumah sekarang!" amuk Lily sambil mengejar kedua tamu aneh itu di dalam rumah.

Dan...

"Akhirnya... aku menemukanmu bocah kelelawar!" kata Grimmjow senang.

"Ya ampun! Pangeran Ulquiorra, anda tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari rumah!" tambah Nel.

"Hah? Pangeran Ulquiorra?" tersentak kelima perempuan keluarga Inoue.

Seketika Grimmjow dan Nel kaget melihat Ulquiorra sedang makan ramen. Apalagi... ada 3 mangkuk kosong yang dijamin bekas ramen. Apa Ulquiorra yang telah menghabisinya?

"Ke-kenapa kamu makan banyak di rumah orang?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra, dan nadanya tetap datar.

"Aku cape bikin barbeque, ayam panggang, sapi guling, spagetti, pizza dan lain-lain buat makananmu sehari-hari. Tapi kamu gak pernah menghabiskannya! Tapi sama ramen yang murah gitu kok kamu habisin?" protes Nel.

"Hey! Ramen juga mahal tau! Harganya jarang ada yang irit!" kata Orihime tiba-tiba.

"Siapa kamu? Pacarnya?" tanya Nel.

Blush! Wajah Orihime memerah. Entah kenapa ia bisa begitu!

"Ayo cepat pulang! Ayahmu khawatir tuh! Kalo kamu gak pulang dia bakal nelpon tim SWAT, densus 88, pejabat PBB nyampe anggota NASA demi nyari kamu!" kata Grimmjow sambil menarik Ulquiorra dengan paksa.

"Ulquiorra-kun punya aku tau!" protes Lily sambil menarik tangan Ulquiorra.

"Gak bisa! Dia punya ayahnya tau! Dia harus pulang!" kata Nel sambil membantu Grimmjow menarik tangan Ulquiorra yang satunya.

"Heeyy! Jangan narik dia kayak di lomba tarik tambang dong!" protes Orihime.

"Kalau begitu," kata Grimmjow sambil mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Hup! Dia meletakkan sebuah sapu tangan pada mulut Ulquiorra. Seketika, Ulquiorra jatuh tak sadarkan diri. "Kami akan bawa dia pulang."

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian, ya! Ini aku kasih uang 700 yen sebagai upahnya," kata Nel sambil mengeluarkan sebuah amplop.

Cling! Orihime si mata duitan langsung setuju. "Waah, makasih ya kak. Kalo gitu rajin-rajin bawa Ulquiorra kemari biar kakak nyari lagi ya!" kata Orihime.

"Kakak bodoooh!" teriak keempat adiknya.

.

Sudah lima hari Ulquiorra tidak pergi ke sekolah. Kabarnya ia dihukum oleh ayahnya karena kabur tanpa izin ayahnya. Kini yang belajar di E-Class hanya dia sendiri. Ya, tidak ada Ulquiorra yang biasanya beradu mulut dengannya.

Entah kenapa dia kangen sekali dengan pemuda bermata emerald itu.

Sentuhan jari pemuda itu yang hangat di rambut senjanya masih terasa. Ia rindu pada suaranya. Ia masih ingat saat Ulquiorra mengatainya manis. Entah kenapa wajahnya jadi memerah saat mengingat hal itu.

'_Aku ini kenapa?' _tanya Orihime dalam hati.

Ada rasa sedih dalam hatinya. Orihime yakin rasa sedih itu adalah rindu. Dan rindu itu bisa diobati oleh kehadiran Ulquiorra disisinya.

Rumah pun serasa sepi tanpa Ulquiorra. Bahkan Lilynette bertindak seperti orang error dan agak sinting saat tidak ada Ulquiorra. Huh, dasar anak itu!

Tetapi disaat Orihime melamun di kelasnya di jam istirahat, dari luar terdengar suara jeritan para gadis. Perasaan senang terbesit dalam hatinya. Tidak salah lagi, suara cempreng yang ramai itu... pasti, ya pasti karena ada pemuda yang dinanti-nanti Orihime. Dan yang membuatnya gembira lagi saat semua gadis itu berteriak, "ULQUIORRA!"

Orihime menangis bahagia dan langsung berlari ke arah taman sekolah untuk menemui Ulquiorra.

Sedangkan di taman, "Gyaaa! Ulquiorra-kun sekarang sekolah lagi!" jerit para gadis.

"Kami kangen padamu!"

"Itu karena kami sayang padamu!"

Sedangkan dengan Ulquiorra, '_Tch! Mereka ini kenapa sih?' _batin Ulquiorra kesal. Ia paling tidak suka kalau dilihat banyak orang, apalagi sampai namanya diteriakin begitu. Memangnya dia aktor? Tampangnya aja nggak mirip-mirip amat sama Justin Bieber.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis disamping Ulquiorra bertanya, "Ulquiorra-kun, apa kamu sudah menemukan pendampingmu?"

"Iya, Ulquiorra-kun! Katakan siapa gadis yang kau sukai!" kata gadis yang lainnya. Sudah jelas di mata mereka, mereka berharap dirinya akan menjadi kekasih Ulquiorra. Tentu tidak mungkin!

Saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari para gadis, Orihime tepat berada di kerumunan tersebut. Entah kenapa ia jadi khawatir. Khawatir terhadap jawaban yang dikatakan Ulquiorra. Sebenarnya... apakah Ulquiorra menyukai seorang gadis? Tapi siapa? Kenapa hatinya begitu sakit?

"I-itu..." Ulquiorra ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi dalam hatinya ia memaki para gadis, '_Pertanyaan macam apa ini! Bodoh sekali!'_. Namun ketika retina mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok Orihime di tengah kerumunan... ia jadi terdiam. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang ingin menggerakkan dirinya untuk berada di hadapan Orihime. Apakah ini...

Wajah Orihime... sudah dipastikan itu adalah wajah khawatir, wajah sendu, namun juga wajah penuh kebahagiaan. Entah kenapa Ulquiorra bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Orihime dengan wajah yang seperti itu. Gadis itu, sangat menantinya kan? Sangat membutuhkannya.

Ulquiorra tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah kerumunan para gadis. "Dia..." kata Ulquiorra dan membuat para gadis tegang. Sebenarnya siapa yang Ulquiorra sukai.

6 m, 5 m, 4 m, 3 m, 2 m, sampai... semua orang sudah tahu Ulquiorra berjalan ke arah siapa. 20 cm... ya, ia berjalan menghampiri Orihime. Jantung Orihime positif berdetak kencang. Wajahnya memerah. Tegang.

Dibelainya rambut senja itu dengan jari-jari pucatnya. Kemudian Ulquiorra membelai pipi Orihime yang sudah memerah. Tangan kirinya menyentuh tangan kanan Orihime seolah meminta gadis itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di telapak tangan kiri Ulquiorra.

Jadi... yang disukai Ulquiorra itu...

"Aku menyukaimu, Orihime Inoue. _I want you to be my girl,_" kata Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil.

Semua gadis kaget main. Jadi... Orihime pilihan Ulquiorra. Mereka patah hati massal.

Mata Orihime membulat. Ulquiorra... apakah ia menyambut perasaannya? Orihime tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat itu. Ia masih terkesima. Saat itu juga Ulquiorra tidak memanggilnya _onna, _tapi namanya.

"Jawab aku, Orihime! Aku tidak mau kau berkata tidak," kata Ulquiorra.

Tiba-tiba air mata membasahi pipi Orihime. Ia bukan menangis karena sedih, ia menangis karena bahagia.

Ulquiorra menghapus air mata itu perlahan-lahan. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku..." Orihime gugup mengatakannya. "A-aku juga suka padamu, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban Orihime. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yang sudah memerah itu. Para gadis melotot massal melihat dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Ulquiorra.

Menciumnya? Hey! Di depan banyak orang? Ulquiorra sejak kapan kamu berani begitu?

Baru saja hidung mereka bersentuhan, tiba-tiba...

"MESUUUM!" teriak keempat suara yang dikenal. Mereka...

"Kyaaa! Karin, Yuzu, Lily, Yachiru, kenapa kalian ada disini?" jerit Orihime kaget melihat keempat adiknya ada disekolahnya. Masa sih sekolah elit gak tahu kalau ada anak kecil masuk?

Ulquiorra sendiri saat itu merasa kecewa. Huh, niat mencium Orihime gagal total!

"Kami kesini karena tadi pagi setelah kakak berangkat, kak Ulquiorra datang ke rumah dan mencari kakak. Katanya dia mau bilang sesuatu. Kami jadi curiga. Jadi kami terpaksa tanya alamat sekolah ini ke polisi dan langsung nyari kakak kesini," kata Lily.

"Eh," Orihime kaget mendengar ucapan Lily. Jadi Ulquiorra mau bilang sesuatu itu adalah mengungkapkan perasaannya ya? Ulquiorra sendiri saat ini entah kenapa jadi merasa malu. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kakak yang bilang sendiri, kalo ciuman tuh gak boleh dilakukan sebelum menikah. Tapi kok kakak sama kak Ulquiorra malah mau melakukannya siiih!" protes Karin.

"I-itu..." Orihime sebagai gadis tentu tidak tahu apa-apa. Lagian yang mau menciumnya duluan kan Ulquiorra? Kenapa dia yang disalahkan.

"Orihime..." panggil Ulquiorra.

Orihime menatap Ulquiorra yang saat ini wajahnya dekat sekali. "A-ano..."

"Hey! Jangan macam-macam dengan kakakku!" amuk keempat adik itu.

Tapi, "Lanjutkan Ulquiorra!" rupanya yang nonton gak cuma anak cewek. Anak-anak cowok dari lantai atas nonton massal dan mendukung aksi Ulquiorra untuk memberi ciuman manis pada Orihime.

"Eeehh! Gak bisa!" bantah keempat adik keluarga Inoue. Tapi tiba-tiba anak-anak cowok berteriak, "HOREEE!" Lho? Dan ketika keempat adik Orihime melirik ke arah kakaknya... waaaah... rupanya Ulquiorra sudah berani mencium kakaknya di hadapan semua orang.

Ulquiorra menyudahi ciuman lembut itu, dan kemudian ia menyentuh dagu Orihime.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mood kalau harus menciummu disini. Tapi karena wajahmu yang sangat cantik, aku terpaksa," kata Ulquiorra.

Wajah Orihime merah padam.

"Kalo gitu, Ulquiorra buat kak Orihime saja deeh," kata Lilynette pasrah.

"Memangnya dia mau sama kamu yang bau kencur gini?" kata Karin meledek Lily.

"Eeeh! Kami bilang apa?" Lily marah.

"Kak Orihime, kak Ulquiorra, selamat yaaa!" kata Yuzu.

"Kyaaa! Yachiru punya kakak ipar. Kak Ulquiorra, Yachiru sayang kakak!" teriak Yachiru sambil melompat dan memeluk Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mengecup pipi gadis kecil itu.

Seketika Lily jadi iri. "Hey! Aku dong dicium!" pintanya ke Ulquiorra.

"Tidak mau," tolak Ulquiorra.

"Apaaa!" geram Lily.

"Wah, rupanya ada juga ya cowok yang mau sama cewek matre kayak kak Orihime," kata Karin.

Dong! Itu namanya meledek kan? "Hey! Karin kamu bilang apa tadi?" amuk Orihime.

"Waah, aku bercanda kak! Jangan bunuh aku! Nanti aku traktir makan sushi di resto temanku!" kata Karin takut.

Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa tertawa.

.

**The End**

.

_Yiipiie yeeyy! *lompat-lompat gaje*. Akhirnya jadi juga fic pendek ini. Dan maaf sekali kalau jelek, ancur, gak nyambung... pokoknya otakku buntu pas bikinnya. Dan yang bikin aku teler, ketar ketir dan teriak-teriak gak jelas pas nulis adegan kiss. Huaaa, jujur aku ngerasa berdosa. Ngeberaniin diri aja butuh berbulan-bulan bahkan mandi kembang tujuh rupa, bertapa di planet Mars. Huaaa... hari ini pun pengennya ngurung diri di kamar. Menyesali yang aku perbuat. Dan mengatakan kalau aku tuh PENAKUT SAMA ADEGAN KISSING! Hiiiii. Melody... tobat kamu, TOBAT! *hiks hiks*_

_Btw... lupakan saja lah! Ntar aku stress. Hehe_

Oh ya, ada yang ULANG TAHUN!

*lirik-lirik* siapa ya? *plak*

**Ulquiorra** : onna

**Me** : Ya. Kenapa Ulquiorra-kun?

**Ulquiorra** : Tega sekali kau. Ficmu yang lain belum selesai malah buat yang baru

**Me** : Hey, ini fic tuh spesial buat yang ultah, o-t-o-k-o! XP

**Ulquiorra** : Memangnya siapa yang ultah?

**Me** : *bisik-bisik* tau kan?

**Ulquiorra** : Oh...

**Me** : Jangan pasang muka datar begitu! Cepat kita ucapkan sama-sama. *lirik ke arah belakang* Yang lain juga ya! Ikuti aba-aba Mel... 3...2...2 setengah... 2 seperempat... 1...!

**Me & All Bleach Characters** : OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU, RELYA-SAN!

**Shinigami & Vizard **: BANKAI!

**Espada** : CERO!

*langit jadi penuh kembang api entah gimana caranya dan bentuknya*

**Quinchy** : *nembak panah yang sudah dikasih kantong robekan kertas, dan syuung! Dari langit yang penuh kembang api langsung turun kupon eh hujan kertas warna warni*

**Humans** : *niup terompet*

**Me** : *bawa kue bolu* Tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya sekarang juga. Sekarang juga, sekarang juga!

**Relya** : Fuuh *niup lilin*

**Me & All** : HOREE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RELYA!

**Ulquiorra** : Wish you all the best, onna..


End file.
